Mystery Dungeon: Dual Equality
by The Omega Mega One
Summary: After waking up as an Eevee, Silver is tangled up in the problems of the Lunar war. A war that had died many moons ago, throw in synchronization of the prophecies, and you get a problem no Pokemon, or human should deal with alone. OCs are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokemon is not owned by me. Pokemon is owned by their respective owners. = Not me. Now then, moving on, ALONS-Y! **

"Come on hurry up Dusk!", taunted Dawn. Dusk and Dawn were a pair Of Umbreon and Espeon

who formed a Rescue Team after they moved to Pokemon Square. Little did they know that this was what launched the domino effect leading to a life of adventure, but more importantly to this beach where another domino was knocked. Dusk smiled and used moonlight, as Dawn was momentarily confused Dusk used quick attack and slammed into Dawn. Dawn fell into the water as she start started laughing. Dusk perplexed by this asked, "Err... are you ok sis? Your not going mad on-" Dawn quickly got up and returned the favor with her own quick attack, "Oh sorry I just wanted to know if this trick you taught me works." Dusk just smirked. Suddenly they heard a groan and, there laying down on the sand was a silver colored Eevee. As Dusk and Dawn neared the Eevee a vision came to them.

Everything was white and all around them was an intense light."Where are we, Dusk?"

"I don't know, Dawn" As they walked they saw an injured Eevee, in the arms of a human. Behind the two was a chaotic battle began to fade in from the white, Dusk noted that the ground began to change to the feel of dirt. The human, probably 16-18 years of age and, the Eevee he was holding, looked up only to see a huge ball of flame flying towards them. Unfortunately, even though the kid tried to run while still grasping the Eevee. It was futile, and they disappeared in a flash of light Finally Dusk noticed a pair of eyes looking at them. "Who are you add what are you doing?" Dusk yelled. The eyes stared for a second more and vanished with the vision.

"Did you see that?" Dusk and and Dawn said in unison, "Jinx, double jinx, triple..." They were

interrupted when they heard another groan and the silver Eevee woke up, "...where am I?" "Your

on a...beach, but who or what are you?" said Dawn. The Eevee thought about it for a second and said "I'm Silver and... how are you talking?" "How else are we supposed to talk?" Dusk said

sarcastically. "Well we could use our telepathy, Dusk", Dawn said trying to help. Silver, the Eevee, just stared as the the brother and sister bickered. "How could this be", he asked himself, "how are they talking?" As he listened to the Umbreon and Espeon his tail started to wag... wait a tail? Silver then looked back saw his tail and screamed, "I'M A POKEMON!" Dusk stopped arguing with Dawn and said, "No shit Sherlock what did you think you were, a human?" Silver stared at them for a second, "Actually, yeah." Dusk and Dawn looked at the Eevee. Could this be true? They've heard of the teams that had pokemon that were once humans. All these teams went on to greatness and met legendary Pokemon. Little did they remember that those teams were exposed to great danger and not all of the teams ever came back.

As the brother and sister stared Silver broke the silence, "Umm... why are you guys staring at me?" Dawn broke out of her trance and said, "Where are my manners?" "You never had manners, Dawn." "Hey! Anyways I'm Dawn and he's Dusk." As she pointed pointed to the Umbreon. "Together we're Team Twilight!" exclaimed Dawn. "You make it sound like a cartoon.", Dusk said. "Well how else am I supposed to say it, Dusk? "Well you could remove the 'Together we're' part", Dusk said with agitation in his voice and started arguing with Dawn again. Silver, although funny at first, finally grew annoyed at the arguing, "Enough! Can you guys just help become human again?" Dusk started to laugh, surprising Dawn, "Why would you want to be human again, but sure, I'll help. If I don't someone might bite my tail off" Dawn gave Dusk a "shut up or I will" then said, "First we have to get home, It's getting late. You might have to stay with us for the night." Silver looked at the sun and sighed, "Ok but you have to promise me you'll help me tommorow." "Cross my heart.", Dawn said, "Now hurry up before it gets dark." As they hurried off to the Twilight team base a shiny Pokemon began to wake up...

**Edit: I touched up some of the mistakes in grammar, changed it to the format I use now, changed the dream sequence, made the beginning to my usual clever comment of it not being owned by me, obligatory alons-y, and added more bickering, hoorah! **


	2. Chapter 2

Pokemon is not owned by me. Pokemon is owned by their respective owners. Luckily I live in a black hole, voiding the copyright laws. Now then, moving on, _**ALONS-Y!**_

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"How can you people walk so much?" Silver began to whine as his legs started to burn.

"Get used to it", Dusk answered the panting Eevee, "also we're Pokemon not people."

As a building came into view, Dawn began to speak "There's the base, I hope you like it. Oh, and If you don't you can sleep outside."

Dusk started running inside the base to get some sleep as Dawn followed, sighing, gesturing Silver to follow . Silver walked in behind Dawn, it wasn't a big house, but just large enough to live comfortably in. When entering there was a small area with cushions, that, Dawns said, was just to relax, meet clients, or official meetings with guilds, and other sorts. Guilds would often ask them to back them if they were to set up a guild in Pokemon Square, Dawn explained, as there hadn't been one there ever, and the teams there preferred it like that. Teams from Pokemon Square were notorious for how they worked free lance, unlike other teams from, say, Treasure Town who worked under guilds, and they couldn't have it any other way. Aside from the living room area there was two rooms, one for Dusk and one for Dawn.

"You can sleep on a room I have an extra cushion for you sleep on," Dawn quietly told Silver. Silver, agreeing on this, followed her into her room and laid on said cushion, noting that spinning on his bed before laying on it, felt natural. He quickly fell asleep on the soft cushion.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

He was in a war zone, fireballs flying through the sky, explosion in the distance, and

fire everywhere. Including the fireballs were two moons one a New Moon and one a

Full Moon.

"Where am I?" the puzzled Eevee roamed the war zone avoiding fireballs

and explosions. Finally he came to a clearing where there was silence.

The outside world almost seemed to have stopped when to eyes appeared, giggled, and said a

single word and said, "_Hope._"

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Hey sleepy head, had a good night sweetie?" It was Dawn signaling him to get up, "Hurry put on the

backpack we gotta move fast there's an emergency."

As they rushed out and caught up with Dusk at the middle of Pokemon Square he described the emergency, "No time to explain, but we have to hurry to the Pelliper Post Office something big is happening."

As they got there a Liepard and an Absol were threatening one of the Pellipers. "You better tell me where they are or your going to get it.", the Liepard threatened as she showed the Pelliper her claws.

"I-I said I d-don't know", the scared Pelliper replied as he stared at her claws, "I-I deliver mail n-n-ot read it."

The Absol had enough of the foolish Pelliper, finally said, "He doesn't know anything leave alone. Go inside take as much mail as you can, hopefully one is addressed to him."

As the Liepard entered the post office in an attempt to steal some mail, the Absol spotted the running Team Twilight he chuckled and said, almost, sarcastically, "Why if it isn't my good friend Dusk. How have you been doing buddy, you too Dawn? You guys haven't introduced me to your new friend."

"I am not your buddy,Omet," Growled Dusk, "and it is none of you of your business!" Omet and Dusk knew each other since Dusk was still an Eevee, were the best of friends, and had always had a crush on Dawn, and she too had one on him. Omet's real name was Ometeotl and had become a rival of Dusk after he evolved, for a reason never known to Dusk. Omet and Dusk had grown apart, and left leaving Dawn devastated, although she never showed it.

As Dusk got in a battle stance he whispered, "Dawn, Silver, hurry go and sneak in the post office I'll keep him busy."

"You think you can defeat me, Omet", Dusk taunted. The Absol, smirking, said "Come and get me then! Whirlwind!" Dusk braced himself and retaliated by using Shadow Ball.

As Silver and Dawn headed to stop Liepard, Dawn explained her plan, "Ok here's the idea, you

climb to the top of the of the Post Office, and while I'm distracting Selene you drop on her through the Pelliper exit."

"That sounds like a great idea," sarcastically Silver continued, "Only a few problems; First, how am I

supposed to get up there. Second, If I fall on "Selene" wouldn't I die? Third, WHO IS SELENE?"

"Selene.." Dawn paused to think about it and sighed, "There is no other name more evil than

her's."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**My god this chapter had quite some work to do in editing, but there's still a lot I can fix upon. So I ask of you to hit the button that says, "Review" and tell me any errors I may have in this chapter. **

**Much obliged, **

**Ωmega **


	3. Chapter 3

"I SAID NO SILVER!" exclaimed Dawn, "Stop asking I won't tell you those bad memories. Now

I'm going to distract Selene, so hurry and get onto of the Post Office." "How am I supposed to do

that? I can't fly or levitate I'm an Eevee not a Starly." as Silver said that a pink aurora engulfed him

and place him on the top of the building. "There you go," Dawn said, "Now when I use Trick Room

you fall on Selene and I'll make sure she doesn't get away." 'But won't this kill me?" Silver

objected, "I've fallen far closer to the ground, once and almost died." "Yeah but were human,"

Dawn responded, "also last time I checked your an Eevee." Silver sighed, as Dawn entered the post office, knowing he was not getting out of this situation. "Dawn, you bitch get out of here before I kill you!" Selene screamed at Dawn right when she entered. Immediately Dawn completely forgot about the plan and lunged herself at the Liepard. "How dare you!" Selene

screamed and prepared for attack, "NIGHT SLASH!" The force of such an attack and a type disadvantage forced Dawn against the wall. Dawn tried to get up but, she found that her front right leg was broken. As Selene used Hone Claws, to kill Dawn, she tiredly said, "Trick Room." A transparent screen engulfed the post office and Selene started to move slowly. Silver gave one last breath and jumped. It was strange for Silver, felling the air against his fur, even stranger when he entered the transparent screen, his descent slowed down. Selene, noticing the falling Eevee, tried to get away but, Silver had landed on her lower back, breaking one of her legs and tail. Silver noticed Dawn and hurried to her as Selene got away. "Silver... go get that bitch... don't worry about me..." Dawn said just before she blacked out. Silver knew he had to help Dawn before anything else, so he started to push her out of the post office with his nimble Eevee body.

'What are they doing,' Dusk wondered as he countered an attack with psychic. Almost as if to answer his question Selene came out limping and yelled, "NOW!" Omet rushed to her side as a golden colored Pokemon jumped in front of them and used inferno setting the the post office ablaze. Dusk couldn't believe it, he was going to kill Omet where he stood. "Call me crazy but if I had a choice to kill a person or save another, I'd go with the latter." as Dusk realized what he was saying he rushed into the post office. Omet then directed his speech to Selene "Did you get it?" "Yes she did, I saw it all" the golden Pokemon responded for Selene as the walked away.

"Come on Dawn wake up, wake up" Silver pushed but it seemed impossible to push Dawn out. One last thing crossed his mind before it went white 'At least I tried..." It almost felt strange, instead of weakness he felt strength, instead of heat he felt warm. Even his body felt strange, like if it didn't already, he was now as tall as Dawn, and as strong as Dusk. He was blessed, so he took advantage of the situation and dragged the fainted Dawn, by the neck, outside. As he was close to the exit an Umbreon entered, amazingly startled, "How? Doesn't matter hurry I'll help.

They finally exited the post office as water Pokemon came to stop the fire. Once they were a safe distance from the building Dusk spoke, "Ok who are you, how'd you get here and... WHERE'S SILVER?" Silver was confused "'Where's Silver?' but I am Silver' "That must explain why your coat is a different." Omet said thinking he finally understood, "don't you get it you evolved!" Silver was astonished and due to shock and fatigue he finally fainted next to Dawn. Dusk was shocked but not because Silver fainted but because Silver was an Eevee again.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokemon is not owned by me. It's owned by it's respective owners... Please don't sue.

"**Hope," it seemed to echo throughout the strange barrier. The outside world seemed to have stopped instantly as it was said. It wasn't the mentioning of the word hope that stopped the fighting , but something else. From the side of the Full Moon came a pokemon with a glowing red dot on it's head and a Leopard-esk pokemon. It seemed so strange he seemed to have seen these pokemon before but couldn't remember their name or their species. From the other side, the New Moon, a cougar-like pokemon appeared, and spoke, **"The New Moon Regiment will fight to the end, even as we speak our last general, other than me of course, is planning your defeat, death to the Full Moon fact... NOW!" **An Umbreon fell from the trees behind the the other ... wait how did he know he was an Umbreon? **"I'm sorry ladies you'll have you have to come with me."

"Well what should we do? You didn't see it but, he evolved, he was a Flareon. You remeber how long it was for us to evolve? Why did he evolve so fast?" Dusk didn't know what to do something was very strange about this "Silver". "Well I don't know what your going to do but I'm going to help him" Dawn had woken up but Silver was still asleep, "I made a promise I intend to help him. I stick to my word not like other people." "Doesn't matter anymore, you already broke it, you said you would help him yesterday" "Minor setback!" Dawn interupted.

Dusk grew annoyed but continued, "Ok if we do help him how are we going to do that?" "Well we do what we always do when we need help, we talk to Whiscash." that was Dawn's answer to everything when she didn't know what to do. "Ok you win Whiscash will settle it," Dusk was the first to suggest visiting the old fish when they decided to start the team. "Where am I? Am I still...?" Silver was waking up wondering if he was an Eevee again. "Good your awake now hurry up and follow us before you start sleeping outside." Dusk spared no second as he walked out the door. "Ignore him he just jealous that you were able to evolve faster than he or I did." Dawn said as she motioned towards the door, "come on let's not keep him waiting." They hurried to catch up with Dusk who was already in the middle of Pokemon square. As they hurried on, Dusk a pace ahead of them, all of them were horrified of the sight in front of them. A lone Absol was speaking to Whiscash, Dusk instantly got into a battle position "Omet what are you doing here? You better get out of here before I skin you alive." The Whiscash was obviously afraid, but not of "Omet" but, of the Absol being hurt. "Please, Dusk, do not hurt him," the Whiscash pleaded, "He is not this "Omet" please my friend introduce yourself." "I am not Omet I am ,Tonacatecuhtli, or Tonac, if you wish. Omet is my brother, we're not on speaking terms either, so as they say the 'Enemy of my enemy is my freind.'" Dusk slightly relaxed since it wasn't Omet... slightly. "Well if when your done we'd like to talk to Whiscash since we have a problem of our own." Dawn said with Silver sitting quietly behind her. Tonac noticed Silver behind Dawn's leg "Is this your son? His personality is just like yours." "What? NO!" Silver blushed as a realization hit him, HE COULDN'T REMEBER HIS OWN MOTHER! "No it can't be"Silver murmured between tears. Tonac noticed this "I'm so sorry I didn't know I'd better go, by the way if you see a Ninetales could you please tell me?" "Sure whatever, now please leave we want to speak to the old man," Dusk impatiently said. Tonca left quickly, presumably to find the Ninetales he was looking for. The old Whiscash didn't spend a second to great the the brother and sister, "Dusk, Dawn, it's great to see you, I believe you haven't introduced me to your...?"

"Aquitance."

"A dear friend of ours."

The Whiscash expecting this from both of them sighed and asked, "Well may I know his name?" Silver, still in shock, hardly could say his name between sobs, "S...Silver." "He has a sort of special powers." said Dawn. "He devolved! How do you call that 'special powers?' How do you know if he's not a Pok... oh yeah, sorry." Dusk interrupted but quickly shut up after his mistake. "You don't mean? ...no it can't be, not again can it? How did he evolve in the first place?" "He evolved saving me, or so I'm told, but devolved as he fainted." Dawn answered the Whiscash, trying to help. " Were you in that nasty fire? I hope your o... THAT'S IT! Dusk do me a favor throw Silver in the water." Dusk smiled and quickly pushed Silver in the water. As Silver fell to the bottom rapidly, he felt that odd feeling again. He felt power and speed, especially his tail it felt so much more different than before. He quickly took use of this new and strange ability and jumped out of the water.

"He- He's a..."

"A **VAPOREON."**


	5. Chapter 5

**I had tried so many things to make Whiscash seem like an "old wise elder," but it didn't turn out right. I was planing to make him important in the story, but I'll have to work around that, maybe he'll be a, "Face of Boa" character. Pokemon is owned by their respective owners. I own only the characters, Dusk, Dawn, Silver, Selene, Omet, and any other misc. characters I've made, and the plot of these stories. If you wish to use my characters (although I wouldn't know why) please contact me.**

"**He's a Vaporeon!" **Dawn exclaimed as the Vaporeon stood before her. Their facial expressions all read a different expressions, Dawn was amazed, Whiscash an understanding look, Silver was completely, and utterly confused, and Dusk his normal serious look. Out of completely nowhere Dusk fell to the ground laughing almost suffocating to death, "You... are...PINK!" Silver rushed over back to the water and looked him self over. It was true he was pink and not any pink, but hot **HOT** Pink. "You are all MAD!" he screamed as he got up and shot an ice beam at them, "Wait did I just? No It can't be I must be mad, I must be-" "Shush it's okay I'm just confused as you are." Dawn comforted the weeping the hot pink Vaporeon "I'm so... sorry, I guess I got carried away," the Whiscash spoke even slower than usual, "If I only could tell you all of it. If I could only tell you what I have been intrusted to keep guarded in my mind." the Whiscash spoke with no word of advice for he first time in his long life, "If only... you better go home now..." Team Twilight, knowing better than question Whiscash left, with Silver slowly regaining his composure.

As they walked through Pokemon Square, Silver brought waves of jealousy, from both genders. Females, jealous because Dawn was walking with a Vaporeon, males because, Silver was walking with Dawn. "Dawn! Dawn!" an energetic Delacatty ran up to Dawn, "Dawn why didn't you introduce me to...?" "Oh he's Silver but-," Dawn was cut off by the Delacatty who again started talking at her fast pace, "Oh Silver, what a nice name- Oh where are my manners? My name is Liz- well it's Elizabeth but who cares? Maybe we should go out some time?" "Well actually he's not from here," Dusk added in trying to save Silver from the embarrassment. "Oh is he one of your brothers?" OH! You must be from treasure town I always wanted to go-" "NO! Just calm down Liz," Dawn said trying to calm down her energetic friend. Silver finally decided he was going to try to end the relationship before it ever started, "Well actually I'm not a-" "Oh I understand you're not from treasure town right?" Liz said trying everything she could to take Silver with her that night, "Well then are leaving soon, maybe we can have a date?" "I'm surprised she hasn't asked me out yet... again," Dusk said knowing that way she'll stop annoying Silver. "Oh Dusk you're my backup plan!" Liz exclaimed. Almost as if it was a cue to start a plan, a smoke ball exploded. "Oh am I interrupting you?," a voice from the smoke said, "You better- hello? Who is this handsome- Oh no why do you take the good ones Dawn? You can never let me have one of the handsome one first can you?" It was now obvious, that the attacker, and the voice was Selene. "NO HE'S MINE! YOU'LL HAVE TO GET THROUGH MY FURY SWIPES FIRST!" Liz said as she hurled herself to Selene. "Liz not now I don't have anything against-" Selene's sentence was cut short as Liz attacked her with Fury Claws. "Do I really have to save you again?" A golden Vulpix said as she used a heavy ember on Liz who immediately fainted on the spot. The Vlpix immediately threw a stronger, louder smoke ball at Team Twilight knocking them unconscious, except for Silver. "You're voice it so...similar. No it can't be..." It was the last thing he said before falling like his companions.

"You don't think we'll go down with a fight?" **the... Liepard? A Liepard? How did he suddenly know this information? The cougar was an Absol, and the red dot Pokemon was an Espeon. Still the lingering feeling of having known these Pokemon before was still here. **"We knew this was a ruse, the Full Moon Brigade will never be as stupid as you you think, but the New Moon Regiment on the other hand ..." **the Espeon talked almost as to stall for time. **"Sometimes I wonder all could've been solved if you never seceded from the Luna Kingdom."**, the Liepard** **seemed to do stall just like her peer, "**You were even in love with Miss General Luna, but you left to support the stupidity of the 'New Moon'" "Enough! General Sol please escort these, 'ladies,' to base. Your capture will be the end of the Full Moon Brigade." **the Absol spoke with an irritated, and almost hurt, tone in his voice. "**I do help you're talking about yourself ,_ Gentlemen_. T**here before the the generals of the infamous New Moon Regiment was the leader of their opposition, Crescelia.**

"No it can't be!" **Dusk and Dawn said in unison as they stared in disbelief as what stood before them, the infamous Umbreon, General "Nightfall" Sol and war heroin Espeon, General "Sunup" Luna, but more importantly _THEIR_ ancestors. **"Luna, I believe we must tell them." **Sol calmly walked towards Dusk and Dawn but, for every step he took, Dusk took a step back. "**Dusk what is it, what's wrong?" **Dawn said, alarmed that her brother, of all people, was scared of their ancestor. **"Now is your time for both of you to make that rescue team something greater to-" " You're saying to much, Luna. Just remember, Dusk, Dawn, the world can not live without the sun and the moon." **Sol said before fading away with Luna, and the vision.**

**Is it me or is the war bits more interesting than the actually story sometimes? I keep finding myself fighting to keep Silver awake so he won't have so many of these "dreams."**

**Anyways on another note please review, any review is appreciated.**

**Much obliged,**

**Lobo Malo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I own only the characters, Dusk, Dawn, Silver, Selene, Omet, and any other misc. characters I've made, and the plot of these stories. Now that the disclaimer is out of the way, ALONS-Y!**

Silver groaned as he woke up, only to realize he was chained to the wall, with the rest of Team Twilight. The more he looked at his surroundings he realized something, they were tied up in their own home! "Dawn, Dusk, wake up," Silver whispered trying to wake up the unconscious brother and sister. Dawn was sound asleep, and Dusk was mumbling words, "Reverse the polarity of the neutron flows" "It's no use, they're not waking up," a voice said, answering Silver's pleads. "I know you, your voice, I know it from somewhere," Silver replied. "So do I, Eevee. Now let me ask you, who are you?" the voice got closer revealing itself to be a golden Vulpix. "Well about time one of you woke up," Omet walked in, interrupting the conversation, "Well Eevee, tell me, how do you know my good friend, Dusk?" "He's, in Dusk's words, an acquaintance," Silver answered, while nudging Dusk to wake him up, but to no avail, "Fire the phasers!". "That's just like him. Well Eevee, what's your name," as that was said, Dawn regained conscious. "Good morning Silver, had a good sleep hun?" Dawn had not noticed her surroundings, so when she did, "Oh I'm guessing this isn't the best time," it seemed Dawn tried to avert her sight from Omet. "Omet, where is **_SHE_**._" _"**SHE **is taking care of your rescuers_. _Liz is pretty resourceful, she was played dead, and when we weren't looking she got help. We had to hide 'till the heat died down, so we went to the one place nobody would look, you're home.," "I need scissors 61"

"Any sign of them Fabio?" Arisa, a Pikachu, said, "They've got to be hiding in some cave." Arisa was a Pikachu, and was very passionate about every mission she ever had, and was also very kind to her clients, sometimes not even asking for a reward!"Not yet Arisa, but they wouldn't be hiding in a cave, that'd be to stupid," Fabio quickly pointed out. Fabio, the Luxray, had a mind of a detective, in fact, Arisa usually joked that he must've been been Sherlock Holmes turned Pokemon. Arisa, and Fabio banded together to form Team Thunder, but their union had existed even before Team Thunder. Before Team Thunder had existed their was Team Lightning, composed of leader Brian, an Electabuzz, co-leader Fabio, and finally recruit Arisa. Team Lightning was disbanded the night of the "incident," Team Lightning was in a cavern, returning from a rescue, with a rescued Lotad, when a yell was heard, "HELP!" "Hurry we better go help," and like that Brian was off trying to go save whoever pleaded for help, with Arisa right behind him, and Fabio with a Lotad riding his back, so to not get lost again. They ran for what seemed like eons, but it all came to a halt with a loud, "THUD!" As soon as the sound was heard Brian had been replaced with a hole, that wen down, to what seemed, to the center of the planet. "Brian No!" Arisa was about to jump in after him but got caught by a tired Fabio. "It's no use, if he was ok he'd call out by now," Fabio was speaking in a muffled voice, due to still holding on to Arisa in his jaw, "the best we can do is go get help." So it was, Team Lightning went out for help for their fallen leader, while dropping off the Lotad, but when they returned with a rescue party Brian was never found in endless deep. So it came to be, lightning was succeeded by thunder, and Arisa and Fabio never looked back, determined to save, in memory of Brian. "GUYS, GUYS!" Have you guys found them?" a familiar Delacatty asked from behind Team Thunder. "No Liz we haven't, we're sorry," Arisa quickly said, head hung. "Oh it's ok, I heard that they've might've gone west," Liz said trying to get Arisa in a good mood again. "WEST! THAT'S BRILLIANT! They're hiding at their home!" Fabio deduced, as he started running towards Twilight Team base. Along the way they were stopped by an infamous Liepard who was using hone claws, "Well it seems that salvation has come to be defeated."

The door crashed open with it came the limp body of Arisa, "Team Twilight I present to you your saviors!" As Selene bragged over the body of Arisa, she opened her eyes, and winked. Dawn immediately noticed this and began to stall. "Only Arisa, what did you try to go out with Fabio again and let him go?" Dawn said as she winked at Silver to try to stall. "Let me ask a question. What WERE you doing at the Pelliper Post Office?" Omet answered the question, "We were looking for a parcel that will... oh I better not say that." "You smeg head." "You won't even tell a dead man?" Silver said trying to get the information out of Selene, Omet, and the Vulpix. Which again Omet replied, "Your not a deadman, yet, trust me." "What?" "Trust me." Almost as if it were a signal the wall broke and revealed Fabio and many other Pokemon, "I believe kidnapping is against the law."

**First of all millions of thanks to Pepsipiggy for the character of Arisa, trust me she will be important. Also many thanks to a friend of mine, 101, who does not have an account here, but suggested the name, Fabio. Hoorah for pointless filler! Will I did get more work on this mysterious Vulpix, and what was stolen at the Pelliper Post Office. Many thanks for reading my story. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Pokemon is owned by their respective owners. Now then, moving on, ALONS-Y!**

"I believe kidnapping is against the law!"

**The next day  
**

"You broke the law by kidnapping Team Twilight, what I want to know is, why'd you do it? What'd you have to gain?" Fabio was interrogating the only one captured after the raid, Selene, who remained silent. They were keeping Selene in the back room of the Persian Bank, until they could move her to a proper prison. Fabio started interrogating Selene since morning, in ho "Where have your accomplices gone? It's no use hiding the fact, we'll eventually catch them." Fabio questioned, which Selene answered, "I would never tell you where they went especially to you, Fabio. Who do you think you are, a detective?" Fabio kept his cool, and continued, "Ok, sure, we won't talk about that let's talk about something else. Tell me, Dawn said something about a package, where is it?" "That package was retrieved for the greater good, as far as I know it could be at... that was close, nice try, detective-boy."

"Hello Arisa, are you ok?" Dawn asked the Pikachu, who was lying on a bed trying to heal her wounds. Arisa smiled, and would've wagged her tail but it hurt to much, "Yeah, just a few bruises here and there, but everything is ok. Silver was so much fun last night, he tells the funniest jokes (YOU DIRTY **PEOPLE**!)**."** "Speaking of which," Dawn said, trying to shake the mental image out of her head, "where is he?" "Oh he went with Dusk,believe it or not." "What in the world..."

"Ok let me get this straight," Silver spoke, trying to grasp the ridiculousness of the story, "Dawn, and Selene hate each other because they're arguing over who is prettier?" "And, because they always end up wanting to go out with the same, poor, guy." Dusk added trying to help. "How about Liz," Silver added, trying to make sense of it all, "she seemed really desperate to go out with me." "Oh just ignore Liz, she's like that, hopelessly in love. Oh and before you ask Arisa always has her head in the game, it's admirable, but the most contact she ever gets with anybody is clients, Fabio, and some times Dawn, but that's rare." "How about Fabio and Omet?" Silver asked that final question. "They're... let's not talk about them," and for a second, a look of pain was on Dusk's face. Silver noticed this and tried to change the subject, "Well where are we goin'?" "We're going to see the old man"

"Does anybody know where they are keeping Selene?" A familiar voice asked from behind Dawn and Arisa. "Omet?" and for a second Dawn's eyes sparkled in hope. "No, sorry, it's Tonac. Oh, hello Arisa, nice to see you again." Smiling Arisa responded, "Likewise." "Well _SHE_ is not here," Dawn again emphasized "she" as always. Arisa shook her head, "Fabio's interrogating her in the Persian Bank, 'till they can move her to a real prison. Why?" "I have a little information Fabio might need

"Why'd you hurt Arisa? She has never done anything to you." Fabio continued, not letting Selene rest between questions. Admittedly, he was also a bit tired, he would not rest until he knew the truth. "She got in the way, in the way of the greater good." "Ok tell me what is this 'Greater good'"

"Hey old man!" "Hello Dusk, Silver, again I hope you can forgive me for what happened." the Whiscash said in his usual slow manner. Silver nodded, and Dusk said "Well old man do you know where Omet could be?" "Or a golden Vulpix?" Silver added. "Omet," Whiscash said, almost as if in another world, "no I am sorry I haven't." "Figures, let's go Silver" Silver began to follow Dusk, but then Whiscash said, "but about that golden Vulpix.

"Hello could anybody help me?" A new voice said, but reminiscent of another voice. Arisa jumped off the bed she was laying on and said, "Yes sure what do you need." "Arisa you're hurt you can't go help anybody, I'll help." Dawn said trying to calm down Arisa. "Oh it's nothing major have any of you seen an Absol called Tonac?" "Oh he went to go see Fabio in the Persian bank Ms...?" Arisa asked. "Oh you can call me Rose." Rose was a beautiful Ninetales with blue tip for a every tail, and her fur was a magnificent golden color.

"I pretty sure you know about about the Lunar war, detective-boy." It seemed to Fabio, Selene might be beginning to crack. "Yes, of course, I know of the Lunar War. It was the bloodiest battle of

Pokemon-kind, it ended after pointless years of fighting after the-" "That's the problem it's still not over."

"The Vulpix is just like you, Silver, more than you know," Whiscash said. A loud sound rang out in the direction of the center of Pokemon Square. "We better go, see you old man." Dusk yelled, as he was already half way there already. Silver was about to follow Dusk when Whiscash stopped him, "Silver you must remember, the golden heart needs the silver soul to keep it's beat." Silver nodded and ran after Dusk

**Well here it is, the seventh chapter, hope you like it. Supposedly today, the day I posted this chapter, I was supposed to write a chapter for ****Y?****, but decided to write this instead. Speaking of ****Y?**** Could you press that nifty button that sends you to all my other stories and press ****Y?****. It's a much more serious take on the evil organizations of the Pokemon Universe. It follows my character, Cross, as he gets tangled up on the secret government organization know only as Fire Star, as they take on the the resurrected, Team Cipher as they have kidnapped Professor Elm and he is being forced to work for them.**

**Much Obliged,**

**Ssnake**


	8. Chapter 8

**Pokemon is owned by their respective owners. BUT, I am working on that. Now then, moving on, ALONS-Y! **

Silver ran as fast he could, if there was one good thing his change gave him it was that four legs are much faster than two. When he finally got there a familiar trio were waiting for them, luckily Dusk and him weren't the only ones that heard the noise, Arisa and Dawn were there too. The back of the Persian Bank has been blown to pieces, and there stood, Selene, Omet, who had knocked out Fabio, and was using him as a hostage, and the the infamous Vulpix. "Why are you doing this, Omet?" pleaded Dawn, "What have you to gain?" "Only the greater good," Omet said with enthusiasm, but then whispered, "I'm sorry. Whirlwind!" Omet's whilrwind flew directly at Dawn but curved and hit Silver, "Ow what was that for?" "I'll go after Omet, Sis, teach Selene a lesson, Silver and Arisa, neutralize the Vulpix. If you get the chance try to free Fabio" Dusk said, beginning his attack, "Shadow Ball!" Dusk released a ball of dark energy that hit Omet directly, causing him to lose his footing. In the middle of all this a crowd began to form behind them, including the owner of the now destroyed bank, Persian. Dawn tensed up as she braced herself for a series of Fury Swipes delivered by Selene. Dawn quickly backed up and countered using Swift, but Selene blocked every one of them using her Fury Claws attack. Eventually both of them stopped for a breather, followed by a Calm Mind by Dawn, and a Hone Claws by Selene. Selene finally started using quick, and small Shadow Balls, but were blocked by rapid, quick, Cut attacks. Meanwhile, Arisa and Silver were dealing with the Vulpix, who was a difficult opponent. Vulpix's attacks were incredibly strong, stronger than a Vulpix should be, even stronger than a Ninetales should be. It didn't help at all that this was Silver's first battle, and he didn't know how to do any attacks. Luckily, Arisa was no pushover, and was teaching Silver along the way. "Ok try using quick attacks," Arisa told Silver while using quick Thunder Waves, trying to slow down the quick Vulpix, but she was to quick and dodged the attacks. Arisa fired a Thunder Shock at the Vulpix, but she quickly dodged by jumping back, unfortunately Silver was using a Quick Attack and couldn't stop and got hit instead. "Oh I'm so sorry Silver are you ok?" Arisa asked, but what she didn't know was of Silver's strange power. Silver felt every strand of fur point up, as if had been electrocuted badly. He felt even lighter than he used to, he also felt a strange electric feeling zipping through his body. "Silver your a-?" Arisa began but was interrupted by Omet, "Hmm... so he has the power too. Everybody, it's time to go." Dusk was going to stop them, but Selene threw a smoke ball, impairing his vision. Once the smoke cleared there was no trace of Omet, Selene, or the Vulpix, luckily, they left Fabio, who was beginning to regain consciousness, "... you can't start that again it's- Oh I presume they left me unconscious." "Yeah they knocked you out, are you ok?" Silver asked. "Yes I am fine. I also presume this Jolteon is Silver, is my deduction correct?" "Yes but I-" Silver started, but was interrupted by Arisa "I hit him with a Thunder Shock, and he just evolved." "It's happened before once during a fire, and another when he was drowning. He devolves every time he falls asleep or gets knocked out." Dawn added, trying to help Fabio. Fabio "His body seems to reject change, but accepts it in a life-and-death situation, but changes back. Although that would not explain why he evolved when Arisa hit him with a Thunder Shock." During all of this, the crowd began to leave, but some, especially the kids, stayed behind and started asking Dusk questions. Dusk just sighed and answered the children's questions. After a while they they got bored, and left, Dusk breathed a sigh of relief, "So Fabio do you know where they might've gone?" "Well they stole a parcel that had something important in it, so where do all the relics and treasures go?" "Your not saying we should go to..?" "Yes I am implying that you should go there." "Dawn, send a letter to the twins, we're going to Treasure Town."

{}{}{}{}{}

**Well sorry for a short and delayed chapter. I had a busy week and it turns out that writing battles is more difficult than I thought. Anyways I will need a few OC's for the crew of the ship. I require a captain, 1st officer, two crew mates, and the name of the ship. Anyways don't ask me where Liz I haven't figured that out yet. Finally many thanks for bearing through this chapter. **

**Much Obliged,**

**Ssnake**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pokemon is owned by their respective owners. *Insert clever statement here* Moving on then, ALONS-Y!**

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Ok I sent them a letter, do you have everything you need, Dusk?" Dawn said while packing a small box for her things. "I only need my bandana," Dusk had a bandana made directly from the people who made status scarves. His bandana was made to boost defense and he only used it when he thought it was necessary. "You sure you want to come, Silver?" Dawn asked. Without a moment of hesitation Silver responded, "Yeah, I have nowhere else to go."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"I'm going to miss you guys," Arisa said as her eyes got teary, "Indeed," Fabio added. "Don't worry we'll be back, with them capture," said Dawn, trying to soften the goodbye. "Thank you, the two of you, especially you Arisa," Silver said, Arisa nodded, trying to hold back the tears. "Glad to help," Fabio said slowly. Finally Dusk sighed, "We better get going." Everybody nodded, and said their finall goodbyes and parted ways.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Adios, bon voyage, see you _nex time_, Arisa and Fabio. I write this short chapter mostly for two reasons. First, because I felt bad for writing a short chapter that took two weeks to make. Secondly, to emphasize the need for OC's for the crew of the ship, and the ship's name. Many thanks for reading, and any submissions, good or bad.**

**Much obliged,**

**Ssnake**


	10. Chapter 10

**Pokemon is owned by their respective owners, ie not me. Ok then, let's move on then, ALONS-Y!**

**{}{}{}{}**

"Welcome to the PSS Lucky Coin!" the Machop said. "PSS?" asked Silver. "Pokemon Sailing Ship," answered Machop, "I will be checking on you during your stay; my name is Rick." The group quickly introduced themselves. Dusk was about to say something but was quickly interrupted by a Meowth, "Has anybody seen my coi- Oh welcome to the PSS Lucky Coin! "Captain it went overboard,we told you already," Rick answered with a a slight irritation in his voice. Silver noted how strange it was to see a Meowth without a coin on his head "Of course not, let me present myself, I am Francisco Venturas the III," the Meowth said with a slight bow. "And this," he twirled, "Is my ship." "Also if you see a shiny golden coin, it's mine, report it to me and you'll be a rewarded. Now follow Rick, as he shall show you where you will eat, sleep, and, well, use the bathroom. Never mind, I'll do it myself, so as they say...what do they say?-AH YES, anlons-y." Francisco quickly hurried to the ladder to the lower decks, leaving the group looking quizzical, except for Rick, who said, "Ignore him he's a bit eccentric." The group nodded and fallowed the the Meowth. "Ah yes, this way, come along, without haste." he stopped as he got to a door, "Now this, my passengers, is the greatest room in the whole ship," he opened he door, "THE MESS HALL!" Even Rick seemed glad to be in this place, "Let me introduce you to the cook, wait here." Rick returned seconds later with the worst candidate for a cook ever, a Muk. "Do not expect hardtack on the menu, ever. I take pride on what I serve, so I only use the freshest ingredients." The Muk talked with an accent so thick you could only cut with a machete. "Now, may I know your name, please? "I am Francisco Venturas the III," Muk shot a glance at him as the team introduced themselves. "Now let me allow myself to introduce myself, I am Chef Parmesan." "Fantastic! Rick please set up the tables I'll finish the the tour. Now then hurry now, chop chop, alons-y, geronimo, and all that stuff, follow me." Francisco said with his usual enthusiasm. The tour continued as he showed them the decks, and expressed how much he adored the ocean and his ship. The tour came to an abrupt stop when he came to a heavily locked door, and his eyes became stone cold, and he no longer talked quickly, instead replaced by a low, slow tone, "This is a room where only the crew are permitted, I'm sorry but this is where no one can enter us, think of it as employee benefits." Almost as if he was under a spell that was just broken, his eyes returned his lighthearted, almost dumb, eyes, his voice became quick and hyper once again when he said, "Now for the finale, let me show you to your rooms. Come on now, hurry" Dusk just shrugged, Dawn shacked her head, Silver raised his eyebrow, or the closest thing to an eyebrow. "Ah yes here we are," the Captain said as they neared a hallway with several doors, "Official policies, as in my rules, say that to save space there will be two people per room, unless your muo." Dawn rolled her eyes "The beautiful Madame Dawn and the brave, Sir Dusk will have the same room, now as for you, young Silver... you will..hmm you wi-" "Help!" a familiar voice cried out. "Oh shush it's ok, I'm just...a..little...woosy," another, feminine in tone, voice said. "Are you kidding you have seasickness. Doctor, doctor, dok-tor!" the former voice said, as the door of the room where the voices originated from, began to open. "No...wait, **_LIZ!_**""Ah yes, let me introduce you to your neighbors," the Captain said, "the magnificent and extravagant Lady Claire, and the only owner of my heart, for whom I will steal the greatest of treasures, Miss Elisabeth." Dusk's, Dawn's, and Silver's jaws dropped open, not only was Liz here but, she was with famous actor Lady Claire. Lady Claire was a famous Gardevoir who was famous due to her great acting ability during plays. Then Liz said, "Oh hello there, Dawn, Dusk, Silver, great to see you again."

**Hello one and all to my revival! After one writer's block, a horrible slump, laziness, procrastination, and yet another writer's block (maybe more laziness after that) I welcome my fans(none) to the revival of **_**Tails of the Moon**_**!**** This chapter was much longer but I decided that it just seemed to drag. Also if there is anybody out there, (Just nod if you can hear me) do you think ****I should branch off to new genres/games/books/anime/movies/original works? If so tell what'd you like to see. Also, just tell me if you've read my stories I don't care if you hate it(You made it this far? Bravo fine sir/madam) or loved it, just tell me with a quick review, constructive criticism, or serious analysis. Lastly, do you adore my works, like my writing style, can't get enough of me, or just want to stalk me, you can me follow at: ****.com/**

**Much Obliged,**

**Omega**


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Pokemon, it is owned by it's respective users. It is owned for another sixty years + Satoshi Tajiri's life span making that approximately copyright free at the end the year 2149. Luckily I have a time machine, created a paradox and wiped out time thus avoiding the copyright!... wait... **Now then ALONS-Y!**

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Liz?" came the collective question of Team Twilight "Hey-ya how are-" "LIZ!" Lady Claire yelled, "get back in here before- oh too late." Sighing, Lady Claire introduced herself, "Hello, I'm Claire I'm guessing your our neighbors for the rest of the-" Lady Claire stopped as her cheeks inflated and her white parts of her face began to match the rest of her. As this happened she ran into the room and threw up on a already dirty hat.

"Oh not again, I paid good money for that hat," Liz said in disgust.

"Don't you have a doctor on this ship?" Dawn asked.

"Well um..." the Captain chuckled, "we don't." "Not anymore that is!" he added quickly.

"Do you have any medication at least?" Dusk said with a hint of disapproval in his voice

"Well I could get Parmesan to make you a herbal remedy," the Captain said.

"Good enough, go hurry," Liz said, knowing her words carried more weight than the rest of the passengers.

"Yes, right away!" The Captain said running, and tripping most of the time, to the mess hall.

Liz sighed, "I better go with him."

Lady Claire returned as the Captain left, "As I was... saying , since we're going to be neighbors, let's introduce each other. It seems you've met Elisabeth already." Everybody nodded. "Ok then may I know your names since I have introduced myself already?" They once again introduced themselves, but it was Silver who caught Lady Claire's attention.

"You have a FAB coat! Have you ever thought of being a model? I'm releasing a line of clothes to go along with a tour."She said with a glint in her eyes, "So what do you say? Complimentary living quarters for you and your friends."

Silver responded with hesitation"I'm sorry I'm got to have to dec-"

"DEAL! He'll do it!" The brother and sister said in unison, without their usual "jinx battle."

"But I thought you had reservations with the twins?"

"Trust us, you'll thank us." Dusk said, as if he was a prophet.

Silver sighed, "Ok, I'll take the job..."

"FANTASTIC! I'll show you my designs right-" Claire quickly left again to find Liz's hat.

Team Twilight just sighed.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**From somewhere, a transmission...**

"Lord, we are en route to your location, expect the parcel in your possession" a feminine cat-like voice said.

"Very well. Don't get captured again," a voice filled with age and wisdom, yet youth said. "The others aren't there with you, are they?"

"No they are in disguise," she said with a slight tremble, "is this ok m'lord?"

"Hmph, very well."

"Is there a problem?"

**From somewhere a transmission has ended.**

**From somewhere else, a murder is committed**

A shadowy figure approached the Whiscash pond. The old fish and his visitor, a Lombre, turned to see the figure. "Oh nice to see you again," the old fish said. "I'm sorry old man," it said before striking down the wise fish down forever with a shadow ball. The Lombre yelled in desperation for help to save the elderly fish, but it was in vain, his life had already ended.

**From somewhere else, a murderer escapes**

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Shorter chapter just want to get this out there to make up for a delay. A new chapter will come this Sunday hopefuly. Many thanks to the new viewers and those who contributed an OC.**

**Much Obliged,**

**Omega**


	12. Chapter 12

**Pokemon is not owned by me, it is owned by it's respective owners. Luckily, I own it in a parallel dimension. Now then, moving on, _ALONS-Y!_**

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Ah, yes this is a good one!" Lady Claire commented as she showed Silver another one of her designs. Claire had been cured after taking a Herbal remedy, made by the ship Chef, but would have to take it every eight hours. Liz, on the other hand, ended up sleeping in a VIP room, in an attempt to be wooed by the Captain.

"Uh..." Silver said, drowsily, and trying to fall asleep, "I'm not a big fan of it..." Claire was on a rampage trying to find a fashion design that Silver would like. She had only one design that Silver thought was, at most, good, and she had just. Claire, grumbling to herself, began sketching new designs finally allowing Silver to catch some much needed rest.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"Good job my generals," Crescelia spoke in an elegant manor, "I believe we have now captured all of the generals of the New Moon regiment. What? Here? Again? He hadn't had these dreams in a while, why now?

"You are a fool," the Absol spat, "our leader is still safe away, preparing for the inevitable. I wouldn't be surprised if he had a plan if we were captured."

"Then it'd be a shame, it would seem, to me, he has no trust in you," Crescelia said with a smirk, "Take them away."

"Gladly," the espeon said, with a twinge of pain in her voice. Reluctantly, the New Moon Regiment generals walked with the opposition, head hung in shame. Silver began to follow, but stopped when he noticed golden fur running, using the trees for cover. Deciding to follow it, the eevee followed it using the golden fur's own tactics. It seemed strange to him that it was using the trees for cover. Was it hiding? If so from what? It couldn't be hiding from an attacker, the battle had stopped when the generals entered the force field. Was it in fear from being seen by the generals? No, they hadn't seen him, why would they see it. Was it part of the the vision? It couldn't be that either, the umbreon could've easily spotted it. Either way he kept following the golden fur, and would've done well if Golden Fur hadn't stopped to look back, leading them to crash violently.

"Ouch, WATCH IT WILL YA-!" Golden Fur screamed at Silver. There was so much wrong with this statement it bothered him in so many levels. How could she see him, no one except those eyes had seen him there. In addition to this the golden fur had belonged to a certain Vulpix that had kidnapped a certain human turned Pokemon. "Y-You, h-how?" golden fur asked. Not knowing what came over him, Silver responded, "Hi, the name's Silver." Golden fur, left aghast, said, "M-Me-Merigold" Silver, now joined her in her disbelief, he couldn't believe it. How? Especially here.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

"HELP!" a distressed Lady Claire yelled. Dusk, sighing, got out of his bed, it wasn't a small room, it could've been bigger. There was two beds, both adjacent to the door, Dusk had gotten the one to the right, his bed was next to the wall that contained Lady Claire and Silver. Grumbling, cursing himself for getting up and not letting Dawn get the door, even if she had a broken leg. Dusk would have opened the door if it wasn't for the fact that it crashed into his muzzle.

"OW!" he yelled at the person who opened the door, waking Dawn in the process.

"I'm so sorry to wake you two, but," Lady Claire paused, unsure what to say, "Silver won't wake up."

"And?" Dusk said, unphased by Lady Claire's beauty, "he's probably tired, he hasn't been able to get good sleep like the rest of us." Dusk continued on, "Now if you'll let him, and us, get some proper sleep, we'll be ready to save the world so you can live in it!"

"Ignore him, he's just grouchy." Dawn said getting out of her bed, and limping to Claire's location. She could now walk better than before, but still needed some more healing. Dusk sighed, left the door open and went back to bed.

Dawn and Claire closed the door behind them and entered the room where Silver was sleeping. It looked exactly like Dawn's room, only with more loose papers thrown around the room. Each paper had designs for Pokemon clothes, all focusing on quadruped, all adorable and elegant to Dawn.

"If only Silver had the same sentiments," Lady Claire said, pointing to a wall. Sighing, Dawn just moved on to try to wake her comrade, well more of an adopted son to her.

"Silver, wake up now," Dawn said softly in his ear, "come on now, hun" Silver's body didn't even twitch or move in the slightest. Dawn tried again many times after that and kept arriving at the same result. Dawn, a terrified look on her face asked, "Claire, how long has he been out?"

"I'm not sure, 7, 8, hours, maybe," she said with a tremble in her voice, "why is something wrong."

Color draining from Dawn's face she said, "Quick, get Chef Parmesan, and on your way there, get Dusk over here, sister's order." Lady Claire agreed and left, followed shortly by Dusk entering.

"What da ya want?" he said groggily, apparently he had fallen asleep again.

"Hit Silver with a small Shadow Ball, there might be something wrong with him," Dawn said. Dusk looked quizzical, but did it anyways with a hint of a smile. The Shadow Ball hit directly, leaving him with bruises, but Silver hadn't awoken.

"It's as bad as I thought," color drained completely from Dawn's face, "Silver's in a coma." Then, in that moment even Dusk was scared.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**THUN! THUN! THUN! Not much to say, but just to say that there will be no update next week. Next week will be focused on fixing and editing older chapters to meet with my new standard. Until then you can find me here, same fab site, same fab story, same fab author. No one will ever get that reference. **

**Much Obliged**

**Ωmega **


	13. Chapter 13

Pokemon is owned by their respective owners... I got nothin'. Now then, moving on, **ALONS-Y**!

**{}{}{}{}{}**

It was completely silent in the room where the comatose eevee slept, as everybody, including the talkative Liz, held their breath. Claire and Dawn focused all the psychic power they could muster, in an attempt to wake the Silver. It had been two long days of Parmesan's herbal treatments, Dawn's minor medical knowledge, Dusk's brute force approach, and Liz's bantering, all with the same result, failure. Claire and Dawn decided to try waking him up his mind through their psychic powers. A pink aura surrounded Silver, revealing another aura around him, a golden one, with a chain that went through the walls, and out to sea in an undetermined path. Both psychic Pokemon grimaced, and let out a scream as their concentration was broken by an unknown force. They both panted as Rick brought them some cold water to cool off.

"Something, stopped us..." Dawn said panting.

"An incredibly strong force," Lady Claire said between drinks, "a strong Psychic that is."

"But what was that gold light?" Liz interjected.

"A quiet peculiar aura indeed," Captain Francisco adding to Liz's question.

"Hmph, It's obvious," Dusk said, as it finally added up in his head, "he's being kept in a dream-like state by another Pokemon." The others listened intently, ashamed of themselves for not arriving at this conclusion earlier, Dusk was hardly Fabio, even if he was his friend.

"It's simple, all I have to do is use Dream Eater," he continued, "and stop the dream from its source, thereby waking Silver."

"Well why didn't you do that earlier?" Dawn questioned.

"I did, but before you ask why I'm trying to do it again, let me explain," Dusk said bluntly, "I noticed that during your brief battle battle with the energy, it seemed to grow weaker."

He continued, "I need you to do that again, right when you can't hold on anymore, I'll use Dream Eater and wake him, okay?" Both Lady Claire, and Dawn agreed, and began as soon as the room became quiet.

"Say 'now,' when you're about to lose it," Dusk whispered. Both didn't answered but acknowledged him with a simple nod. Again the auras emitted from Silver, both pink and gold, and the golden chain that went out to sea for miles. The battle between the mysterious golden aura, and the psychics' own energy lasted longer this time, but ultimately they grimaced in pain, and Dawn said,

"Now."

**{}{}{}{}{}**

Dusk felt like he was falling, falling through an endless abyss, that he thought was Silver's mind. He fell through a blank emptiness that was reminiscent of the white vision he had with Dawn almost two weeks ago. He would've kept falling if he wasn't intercepted by a pair of eyes. They seemed to tilt, as anybody would tilt their head if confused.

"Ooh the master won't be pleased," they seemed to say, "well I'll have to put you somewhere off where you won't be an obstruction."

"What? I'm not an obstruction!" Dusk responded, "I just want to save my..." He had never thought truly about his and Silver's relationship, "...Comrade."

"You still interfered with our plans," it said "for that you will be punished, until the... bringers of hope... are finished." Dusk finally touched the ground slowly, and the scenery seemed to fade into existence.

He was in a train cart with only one other Pokemon, an absol that reminded him of Omet. He deduced that he was in some sort of prison cart. A wave of fear covered him an left him dripping wet, he was in his ancestors position. Captured, he was on his way to one of the greatest losses of the New Moon Regiment.

"I see you've deduced your predicament," the eyes said, appearing from seemingly nowhere, "this is your punishment for meddling in our affairs... for now that is." How did he know his thoughts, dark-type's minds were impossible to read.

"Close to impossible, yours was particularly difficult to read, you're well trained."

"What are you going to do to me?" Dusk said for the first time terrified out of his mind.

"I'm going to do my very best"

Another wave of fear splashed over him, he felt his mind being rewritten, he felt the memories of his ancestor, General "Nightfall." He desperately fought the memories, but to no avail. He, then released a primal scream of agony, never before had he felt fear like this.

"Your, mind is being rewritten, for now you will be General Sol, a simple vision to your 'comrade'"

"No.. no.. please... anybody but him," Dusk pleaded for the first time in his life.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Meanwhile...**

They walked together, disbelief finally washed away, they finally had accepted that they had been reunited. Marigold and Silver were using the time to catch up with each other, after they found out that the vision seemed to move at their pace.

"I'm still sorry I kidnapped you and your friends, It's just that Omet and Miss Selene were the only one who gave me the light of day. Omet is one of the nicest people you can ever meet, but just seems to know more than he's letting on."

"It's okay, I understand, I'm like that too, Dawn is the sweetest person you can ever now, apart from you of course." Silver could tell that if both of them were still human, Marigold would be five different shades of red.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Well how 'bout now?" She said as she pushed Silver to the left, causing him to walk into a tree.

"Ow! What was that for Mary?" Marigold was laughing uncontrollably, even having to stop to catch her breath.

"You look even funnier mad in this form!" Marigold continued giggling.

"I'll never understand your logic, sometimes, you're just-" Silver was interrupted by cry of agony.

"No... It can't..." Silver feared, "It sound like the umbreon general, but it also sounds like..."

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Mary said yelled, halfway there already. Silver sighed, and took off after her. They quickly arrived to what they believed was the origin point of the scream, and for a good reason too. They heard the one sided debate inside a jail cart, where they believed the New Moon generals were stored, until they could be transferred.

"...a simple vision to your 'comrade'" a mysterious voice said, triggering d_éjà vu of a single syllable word._

"No.. no.. please... anybody but him," Silver's eyes flew open, it had to be Dusk, it had to, and from the look of it he was in turmoil.

"I think that's Dusk, the umbreon you also kidnapped," Silver whispered in Mary's ear.

"But how's he here?" she responded.

"Who knows, but we have to save him!" Silver said, "On 'go' we barge through the coach's front door, and attack whatever is there. Three.."

"GO!" Merigold exclaimed, slamming through the door.

The mysterious eyes quickly moved out of the way, making her skid into Dusk.

"Ow watch... it..will ya'?" Dusk said weakly and sarcastically at the same time. He was twitching like mad, and his rings were glowing in and out, it didn't take a doctor to find out something was wrong with him.

Silver rushed to Dusk, completely forgetting about the pair of eyes, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just losing my mind, almost literally, to it," he said gesturing at the eyes.

"Hope bearers we meet again, in an utmost undesirable situation," they said, glaring down at the two human turned Pokemon, and the now weak umbreon.

"I don't care who you are, you will not hurt Dusk!" Silver pounced, fangs drawn.

**{}{}{}{}{}**

**Wait... what? 1,335 words? How did I...? Oh god now I'm scared I made this drag on too long. Not much to say other than, have a great holidays, and keep on truckin'!**

**Much obliged,  
Ωmega **


End file.
